


Halloween Party

by tealeaves_bookpages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, First Kiss, Halloween, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Party, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeaves_bookpages/pseuds/tealeaves_bookpages
Summary: A Halloween party, in which everyone's identity is unknown. Harry meets an attractive stranger and they hit it off.





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I had this idea for a Halloween one shot for quite a while, and decided to write it out. I don't really know how it turned out, but I truly hope you enjoy it!

Harry yawned. It had been a rough day. Nothing made him happier than his job as an Auror, but things usually got a bit hectic. Now, he was sitting at his favourite Indian place, waiting for his two friends to arrive. Soon enough, he heard his friends walking through the door.

\- “Hey Harry!”

\- “Hey guys!”

Hermione and Ron sat down and started going through the menu, even though they both knew they’d end up ordering what they always did.

\- “How was work?” Hermione asked.

\- “Mental, actually. Had to deal with some pretty nasty business involving two Dark Wizards.”

\- “You do look tired.” Ron stated.

\- “I’ll definitely head out to bed early, I’m wrecked. How was your day?”

\- “A bit full. George just developed a new love potion and the shop was crowded with people wanting to buy it.”

\- “I had a pretty busy day at the Ministry too. Loads of paperwork.”

They continued the light chatter, as they ordered their food. Some time during the meal, Hermione suddenly exclaimed:

\- “Oh! I almost forgot! You guys know Halloween is next week, right?”

\- “I honestly didn’t even remember it.” Harry said.

\- “I do. We already have loads of new items in stock for the occasion.” Ron said.

\- “Right. Well, some of our former peers at Hogwarts are organising a party, and they want us all to go! Everyone we know has been invited. And apparently, the main idea is for all of us to choose a magical costume.”

\- “A magical costume? Of what sort?” Harry asked.

\- “It’s meant to be a costume that won’t reveal your identity. It’s rather brilliant, actually. I had already read about it, but now we get to use it! What do you think?”

\- “Sure, why not?” Ron said.

\- “Seems like fun.” Harry said.

They continued to discuss the details for the party as they finished their plates.

-  
The day had finally arrived. Harry was rather proud of his costume. He had struggled to get it right at first, but he managed, mainly due to Hermione’s impeccable spellwork. He was a werewolf in its human form. It was very subtle, but his hair was slightly longer, he had grown a beard, his eyes were a completely different shade of green, artificial almost, he was bulkier (he had already put on some muscle due to his intense work, but this made it much more prominent) and he had a scar that crossed his whole face. He couldn’t help but reminisce to his years at Hogwarts, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. It pained him to think about his third year, in which he had met two of the most important people in his life. Werewolves had always intrigued him, and after meeting Remus, he felt like it was an appropriate costume. Emotions were starting to get the best of him when he heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

\- “Are you ready, mate?”

\- “Yeah, I’ll be right out!”

He fixed himself up and joined his friends in the living room. Their costume was astonishing. They were going as Nicolas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle. Everything had been put brilliantly together, to the smallest detail. 

\- “Shall we go?” Hermione asked.

“Sure.”

The three of them apparated to the entrance of the house the party was being held in. 

“Let’s do this.”

They all walked into the house. They were immediately greeted by a merman. 

\- “Hiya, guys!”

\- “Hi, Seamus!” Hermione greeted him.

\- “Seamus?” Harry asked, rather incredulously. 

\- “Yup, that’s me! Isn’t this great?” Seamus was grinning widely. They just nodded. Apparently, Seamus had been one of the people that had organized the party, and he had told Hermione what he was going as.

\- “How are things with Dean?” Harry asked.

\- “Never been better. We actually just moved in together!”

It had been no surprise to see that Seamus had ended up dating his Hogwarts best friend, Dean Thomas. They had always been close, and everyone could tell there was a lot more than just friendship between the two of them. 

Seamus kept talking about his life for quite a while, until they all decided to part ways. Both Ron and Hermione went straight to the dance floor, while Harry decided to head out to the bar. After a tiring week, he could really use a drink. He took one of the seats that were available, and asked for a glass of Firewhiskey.  
\- “Make that two.” said the man beside him. Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. The man was just about the most gorgeous thing Harry had ever laid his eyes on. He was meant to be a vampire. He had platinum blonde hair, that was perfectly slicked back, icy blue eyes, an incredibly defined jawline, and a pair of prominent fangs. The corners of his lips were covered in blood, that was dangerously dripping all the way down to his chin. He was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt. He smiled at him.

Draco was completely stunned. The man that had just asked for a glass of Firewhiskey was breath-taking. A werewolf in its human form. Bright green eyes, that somehow reminded him of something, but he had no idea what it was, and quite frankly, at that moment he didn’t care, soft black hair, a stupidly sexy beard and possibly the most defined biceps he’d seen. Gathering some courage, he smiled at him, and said:

\- “Quite the party, huh?”

\- “Indeed.”

\- “May I ask, how old are you?” Draco was curious.

\- “21, you?”

\- “Also 21! What are the odds? Did you go to Hogwarts?”

\- “I did! Did you?” Harry couldn’t believe this could be someone he had gone to school with.

\- “I did too. That means we have crossed paths before.” Draco was intrigued, yet terrified. This could be anyone.

\- “Who are you?” Harry asked.

\- “Why spoil all the fun? Let’s keep it this way.” Draco had decided that he didn’t care about the man’s identity. He could be Neville bloody Longbottom for all he cared. He was attracted to him, and that was all.

\- “Sure.” Harry realised he truly didn’t care about who he was talking to. He just wanted to have some fun.

They stood by the bar, drinking Firewhiskey and talking about everything that crossed their minds, for over an hour. Then, Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

\- “I’m not a very good dancer!” Harry shouted, over the loud music.

\- “Me neither, who cares?” Draco yelled.

They both started swaying their bodies to the beat of the song that was playing. It felt exhilarating. Harry could feel the rush of adrenaline coursing through him. He was currently dancing with the most stunning man he’d ever seen, and he was genuinely enjoying himself. 

Maybe it was the light that was softly glowing over the other man’s complexion, maybe it was the rush of adrenaline that he was feeling, maybe it was the Firewhiskey, or maybe it was the combination of the three, but Harry decided he didn’t really care and just leaned into the man before him and put his lips on his. Their tongues met immediately, dancing around each other, wanting to savour everything the other had to offer. Harry had never kissed anyone like him. He could feel the fire burning through him. He wanted more. Just as if the other man had read his mind, he pulled Harry close by wrapping his arms around his waist, deepening the kiss. It became unbearable. Harry stopped the kiss and pulled the other man’s hand, heading towards one of the corners of the room in order to find some quiet place where they could be alone. He soon found an unoccupied bathroom. In just 3 seconds, Harry was locking the door and pushing the other man against the sink, making him sit there while wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. They both continued the kiss. Soon, he felt the other man’s hands on his hair, gently tugging, as if asking him to move closer, even if they were already completely pressed against one another. The other man then started kissing Harry’s jaw, gently making his way down to his neck, where he started sucking and biting, making Harry moan. Harry went back to kissing him, putting his hands under the other man’s shirt, rubbing circles on his hips. Harry didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to be there with this stranger forever. 

After some more kissing, they parted. Harry was ready to take this somewhere else when he heard a gasp. The other man was looking at him in complete shock. Harry barely had time to register what was happening, before the other man ran to the door, quickly unlocking it and stepping out. He then looked at the mirror, and realised he wasn’t the unknown werewolf anymore. He was himself again. The spell had worn off, like he knew it would, even though he had completely forgot about it. He ran out the door, trying to find the other man, without succeeding. He wasn’t inside the house. Harry then tried to go outside, to see if he could see the other man. Then he saw him. Draco Malfoy, sitting on a bench, with his hands in his head, covering his face. And then he realised it. The man he had been with had been Malfoy. He knew the platinum blonde hair was familiar, but he hadn’t given it much thought. 

\- “Malfoy…”

\- “Go away, Potter!”

\- “No, I won’t. I want to talk.”

\- “Fine, if you won’t leave then I will!” Draco started to get up to leave but Harry held his arm.

\- “Please hear me out! What happened in there was…”

\- “Insane!” Draco yelled.

\- “It was amazing! Malfoy, I had never felt anything like that in my whole life. And don’t tell me you didn’t feel it too, I could tell by the way you were kissing me!”

\- “Fine, Potter, I felt it too, what do you want me to say? We can’t do this!”

\- “Why the hell not? We parted ways on good terms at the end of our last year at Hogwarts. I know you and I weren’t exactly friends throughout our school years, but I understand what you went through and why you did what you did. I don’t resent you, and I know you don’t resent me either. Why can’t we do this?”

“I… Potter, you do realise this sounds completely insane, don’t you?”

\- “I do, but so what? Isn’t that what our lives have been for the past years? What’s a bit more insanity to it, after everything we’ve been through? The conversation we had back there at the bar, I had never felt so comfortable with someone, ever! And that kiss… I might be completely irrational about this right now, but I don’t really care. What do you say?”

\- “I… We…”

Harry stepped forward, looking into the familiar grey eyes. He gently rubbed his thumb over Draco’s bottom lip. Draco couldn’t resist and lightly sucked it. That made Harry smile. 

\- “Malfoy, I…” He didn’t have time to finish the sentence because Draco’s lips were on his. It was gentler this time, each taking their time to feel the other. Harry put his arms around Draco’s neck, as Draco’s hands reached for Harry’s waist. 

Soon, all that could be heard was a loud pop. Harry had apparated them to his house. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
